User talk:Red 11
I'm developing an character, but I need some help. It's not complete, but does anyone have suggestions?--Red 11 03:15, June 23, 2010 (UTC) That Neat Little Table in the Top Right Corner There -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This table is mandatory for all OC pages. Insert the coding below as the first item on your page; this will give you the handy-dandy table pictured on the right. Be sure only to change the words indicated and to leave everything else, including the quotes, intact. Any picture related to your character is permissible, as long the source is properly credited in the reference section. If you are in possession of neither fanart of the character or an example of their clan symbol, feel free to use an applicable Village Symbol instead. edit Basics -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Keisei 'Mizuto' Kousetsu, aka Konoha's Sunny Snowflake, 15 1/2 years old, Chunin, Her skin is pale as snow, with a rosy undertone to it on the cheeks, she has what looked like three faint scars on each cheek like Naruto's whiskers. She's also 5'7". Her hair is lilac purple, but has bright sun-kissed blond streaks in it, and her eyes was bluish-purple. she wears a purple headband on her forehead, with a leaf design on it. Her jacket is large and loose fitting, and has prominent black and orange stripes, except for a white snowflake in the center. There are similar designs on her stockings. Unlike most shinobi, she wears slippers. edit Character Details -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Keisei grew up in a universe parallel to Narutos, her being his female counterpart. During one mission, she accidentally used a jutsu that allowed her to enter another world, at the cost of never being able to return to her home. She came to the real Konoha after the Pain arc. She, like Naruto, is impulsive, a loudmouth, and brash, but friendly to those who get close to her. She also was placed in a team alongside Sakura and Sasuke. She also loves ramen, as well as Mint ice cream. There are still many differences between the two' like the fact that her mother was a Mist ninja and she still has both parents. She is much more timid, and only opens up to those she trusts, and lashes out to those who she dislikes or fears. Keisei also can be more delicate and motherly with others when the situation demands, but finds great entertainment from stalking others, which is a reason she admires Jiraiya (despite "His taste in subjects..."). She is also close friends with the Hinata Hyuga of her world, the two promising that they;d work to become good shinobi. She disliked Sakura at first, but the two eventually became closer, in spite of the fact that they fought occasionally. She and Sasuke have a platonic friendship and occasionally spar, he was the one who gave her the nickname Mizuto, one he made up. The Orochimaru of her world died alongside the 3rd Hokage in battle, and Keisei and Sasuke together defeated Gaara, who later changed his ways, much like the canon Gaara. Sasuke never left the Leaf, and Keisei, Hinata, and Sasuke all became Chunin, forming a new squad after they're promotions. The three of them also battled Itachi, after encountering him by chance during a C-rank mission. After a grueling fight, they finally managed to take him down, when he lost he told Sasuke the secret of the Sharingan, but not the secret of his fratricide, as he died of sickness as he began to explain. The three of them had Itachi's eyes transplanted before they buried him, Hinata used her Byakugan to reveal that his murders were involuntary which changed their opinion of him. During a mission to recover a lost edit Battle Details -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This section is solely devoted to your character's battle details, including their strengths, weaknesses, and statistics. All Jutsu and Kekkei Genkai used by this character can go into this space; any original attributes or skills (including Chakra use and consumption) must be detailed to the user's discretion. edit Jutsu Mr. Awesome uses Bunshin no Jutsu. Since this is a canon skill, nothing more about the Jutsu needs to be said, yet if the character uses the canon Jutsu in a way unique to them, elaboration may be used. Mr. Awesome also uses Awesome no Jutsu, an original skill, which makes anyone who touches him automatically awesome. edit Kekkei Genkai (if applicable) Mr. Awesome a Bloodline Limit called The Power of Win, which he can use at any time to destroy the universe in its entirety. It is activated by him frowning, which everyone knows is a virtual implausibility. edit Statistics (optional) Mr. Awesome's StatsNinjutsu: Level out of 5. Taijutsu: Level out of 5. Genjutsu: Level out of 5. Intelligence: Level out of 5. Force (Power): Level out of 5. Speed: Level out of 5. Stamina (Chakra Levels): Level out of 5. Seal Knowledge: Level out of 5. Inputting your character's exact numbers and explaining why they are at such a level isn't entirely necessary, but feel free to do so if you wish. Know that neat spiderweb-looking diagram on Kabuto's Ninja Info Cards that displays a character's strengths and weaknesses? If you want to create one to accompany this section (Statistics), please visit here. For information on how to take a screenshot of your finished diagram, please visit here, then use a photo editing program to crop the image down. Please also note the generator allows for a second layer of the graph, in case you wanted to post different statistics for a different period in the character's life (e.g. pre and post-time skip).